The Day We Met The Cullens
by edwardcullensgirlsince1901
Summary: I got this idea from the story Dorks, written by edwardcullenissosexy. So, here is the day that me and my friends met Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. These are not really our names, and I am sorry if I offend anyone for using said names. Read this!


The Day We Met The Cullen's

Cassie's Point of View

I was so excited! Me and Lizzie are throwing Edward Cullen's 109 birthday party!**(A.N.-I realize that he is 108, but this is June 20, 2009. Just clearing that up.) **We also invited Sam and Natasha. I came over to Lizzie's house early to decorate. We had black and blue streamers and balloons, all the Twilight posters that we could get our hands on(Not the bad vamps, or Jacob), a fog machine, and a thing where it shot out harmless lasers. It was so cool!**(A.N.-Yes, there really is a single of Jacob, I saw it at Wall-Mart)**

We had it all set up in Lizzie's basement, hers is huge! She had a big sectional couch which we all had enough room to sleep on. We had a big table for food and drinks, and awesome music!

It was Lizzie and Alexis's idea, and I was totally up for it. Lizzie let me do the plans for the decorating, since I want to be an interior designer one day. We had just finished putting up the posters, and were finished. Hooray!

Alexis's Point of View

I was on the way to Lizzie's house, and I was basically jumping with excitement! I love Edward Cullen and Twilight! This is such a good idea. I flipped out my cell-phone, and I dialed up Lizzie's number. "Hey Alexis, what's up?" Lizzie asked from the other end of the line.

"Nothing much, just riding over to your house for the party. I was just calling to make sure you guys were finished with the décor." I replied back.

"Yeah, everything looks completely awesome. The food looks really snack-worthy, the lasers and fog machine are working fine, the music is totally the best, and the posters are looking b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l! Especially Edward, he's looking extremely sexy!" She replied with enthusiasm. I laughed, but I'm sure it was true.

I was really excited about the party, but I didn't know if Sam and Natasha would even come. They love Twilight, but they're not obsessed with Edward Cullen like me, Lizzie, and Cassie were. They are really cool, but I want them to have a good time, too. "Are Sam and Natasha coming, too?" I asked.

"Yeah, they actually called me a couple of minutes ago, Sam's Mom is bringing them both," She said.

"Cool, see you in about ten minutes," I said.

"'Kay, bye!" She replied excitedly. God, her and Cassie were worse than Alice Cullen sometimes.

I arrived at Lizzie's house, and knocked on the door. I heard rustling in the bushes, and I turned around. I didn't see anything, but I had the strangest feeling that someone, or something, was watching me. I thought it was an animal or something, so I thought nothing of it.

Shortly after my episode, Lizzie answered the door. "Hey Alexis!" She squealed. We hugged.

She led me downstairs to the basement, and it was so cool! They had decorated everything to perfection, and they had everything a party should have. I was going to have a great time, I could tell!

Edward's Point of View

I had hid in the bushes near this girl's house. I had overheard them talking about a party for Edward Cullen on June 20. That is my name, and my birthday date! I don't know how they knew that, but I'm going to find out. I was about to jump out, but I heard a car approaching. I really don't need a neighborhood watch on my tail. So, I hid back.

The girl's car pulled up the driveway where I was, and she knocked on the door. I moved a little bit to get a better view, and she looked in my direction. She didn't see me, thank God, and once again focused on the door.

About five seconds later, a girl about the same age came and answered the door. Took her long enough. I wonder what kept her. Wait, that's odd. I can't hear either of their thoughts. Just like Bella. So weird. "Hey Alexis!" The girl that answered the door. So I guess the girl that almost saw me is Alexis.

I'll keep up my search. This could be fun.


End file.
